


Not So Complicated After All

by IceBlueRose



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Groaning, Adam covered his eyes with one hand. “I hate you,” he muttered.</p><p>“You really don’t.” Brad smiled and stood up, stretching up to press a kiss to Adam’s mouth. “Now, if you’re done not being a drama queen, I’ve got things to do.”</p><p>“I’m not a drama queen.”</p><p>Brad snorted as he walked out the door. “Honey, you’ve got the sparkliest crown of them all.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Complicated After All

Adam frowned as he paced in front of Brad, who merely raised an eyebrow at him and leaned back in his seat.

“I can’t believe you are being such a drama queen,” he said. Adam paused and looked over at him.

“What?” he asked. “I am not.”

Brad smirked. “Oh, honey, yes, you really are.” He gestured at Adam and nodded. “Unless you normally pace around, waving your hands in the air while you rant away about your formerly straight best friend.”

“Okay, Kris is not formerly straight. He’s half and half,” Adam snapped. “Second, I am not ranting about him. I’m just...concerned.”

“Concerned that he’s dating?”

Adam narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms as he dropped down on to the couch next to Brad. “Dating? You call what he’s doing dating? He’s not. He’s just going around and hooking up with every Tom, Dick, insert name here!” He blew out a breath. “I’m worried about him. It’s not like him.”

Brad rolled his eyes. “You also said he was completely straight. You turned out to be wrong because, hey, look at that. Kris is divorced and out as a bisexual man. Granted, it took almost two years after the divorce for him to see what I totally called back when you guys were on tour.”

“This isn’t funny, Brad.” Adam stood up. “What if something happens? You and I both know you can’t just go around and meet someone that you’ll have a long term relationship with at a club or something and that’s Kris. He’s long term, not one night stand.”

“Excuse me,” Brad said, narrowing his own eyes slightly. “But you and I met in a club and we were together for years, unless I just hallucinated that entire thing or it was just a really long one night.” He tapped his foot. “Well?”

Adam sighed. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Enlighten me.” Brad waved a hand at him.

“I meant that he’s not like you and me. He’s different.”

“So I’m into one night stands?” Brad leaned back when Adam stared at him blankly. “No, please, continue. I love hearing that I’ve turned into a bit of a whore in your eyes.”

“I didn’t mean that either,” Adam insisted.

“Well, I think you better figure it out and fast, Sparkles, because going to Kris and telling him you think he’s acting like a whore while trying to find happily ever after isn’t going to do anything but piss him off. Which, actually, would probably be pretty entertaining because it’s always the quiet ones that have scary tempers. So give me some warning if you do that so I can be there with popcorn.”

Adam glared at him. “You’re completely twisting my words.”

“Are you sure about that? Because it sounds to me like you have no idea what you’re saying so I’m not sure how you would know that I’m twisting your words.”

Groaning, Adam covered his eyes with one hand. “I hate you,” he muttered.

“You really don’t.” Brad smiled and stood up, stretching up to press a kiss to Adam’s mouth. “Now, if you’re done not being a drama queen, I’ve got things to do.”

“I’m not a drama queen.”

Brad snorted as he walked out the door. “Honey, you’ve got the sparkliest crown of them all.”

 

~*~*~

 

Kris looked up at the sound of someone knocking on his door and he tilted his head to the side, tossing the book he’d been reading on the table before standing and heading to the door. He blinked in surprise once he’d opened the door.

“Brad,” he said. “What are you doing here?” He smiled slightly. “Not that you’re not welcome, it’s just a surprise.” He couldn’t remember when Brad had ever come over just because.

Brad smirked slightly as he walked in; turning once he’d passed Kris. “I needed to talk to you.” He gave him a considering look. “About Adam.”

Immediately, a look of concern passed over Kris’s face. “Why?” he asked. “Is something wrong?” He should’ve known something was wrong when Brad had just shown up out of nowhere. “Where is he?”

Brad held up a hand. “He’s at home and he’s fine. Relax. The most that’s wrong with him is that he’s a neurotic moron.”

Kris paused at that. “Okay. So, what’s up?”

Staring at him, Brad sighed. “Well, I suppose this means I really need to get over here more if my mere presence makes you think something is wrong.” He walked further into Kris’s house, hopping up to sit on the back of the couch. “I just needed to talk to you about Adam, even if he’s going to be pissed that I did.”

Nothing that Kris could think of that would piss off Adam was anything but wrong. He leaned against the couch, next to Brad. “Then maybe you should just say it because I can’t think of what this could possibly be about and if you’re going to turn into Cryptic Guy, it’s going to get annoying fast.”

Brad grinned brightly. “Oh, I like it when you start getting sassy.”

“Brad,” Kris sighed. “Stop dancing around the subject and tell me what’s going on with Adam.”

“Adam’s stupid in love with you,” he said bluntly.

If Kris had been drinking, he’d have choked. “Excuse me?” He turned to look at Brad, eyes wide. “He’s what?”

“Well, I kind of thought that might go over better,” Brad muttered. “Considering you’re stupid in love with him right back but aren’t admitting it.”

“What?”

“Oh, you heard me. You two are in love and it’s getting really annoying watching you guys just go in circles over it. You’re doing the casual dating thing because the only person you’re serious about is Adam and I have no idea why you won’t make a move but watching you with other guys is driving him nuts. As entertaining as that is, if I have to listen to him talk about it one more time, I may have to strangle him, rabid fangirls be damned.”

Kris couldn’t stop the small laugh that escaped at that. He paused and then glanced down. “Brad, are you sure?”

Rolling his eyes, Brad tilted his head back. “Save me from hot men with no confidence in themselves.”

Kris elbowed Brad without even looking up. “You’re not helping.”

“Kris, look at me.” He waited until Kris had done as he said. “Now, listen, because I’m only saying this once. What Adam and I had was intense, okay? And we had our moments. But it’s different with you. I became his friend after. You, on the other hand, are already his friend. That means you already know all about his past and his bad habits but you love him anyway and I don’t think Adam ever expected to find that. He still doesn’t which is why, instead of ravaging you, he’s worried you’re going to get hurt by one of those other guys.”

“If he wants me, why hasn’t he done anything?”

“Why haven’t you?” Brad countered.

Kris didn’t answer. He already knew why he hadn’t. He hadn’t wanted to see anything even remotely like pity in Adam’s eyes if he said something and Adam didn’t feel the same, hadn’t wanted to risk ruining their friendship with awkward moments of silence because Adam didn’t want to hurt his feelings or was unsure of how to act around him.

“Exactly.” Brad nodded as if Kris had spoken out loud. “Now think about how he feels, having feelings for you from the beginning, even if he called it a crush back then, and then suddenly you’re single. He handles that but then you come to the realization that you’re just a bit more bent than you thought and you start dating other guys and not him. Would you make a move?”

Kris let out a breath and swallowed, biting his lip.

“Now, the question is, what are you going to do about it?”

Kris met Brad’s gaze and smiled.

 

~*~*~

 

Adam scowled when he heard the doorbell. He really hated that thing sometimes. Today was one of them. He wanted to be alone, just for a little bit. Really, he didn’t think that was too much to ask.

It was probably Brad, back to give him some sort of crap over everything he’d been talking about earlier.

Well, the sooner he opened the door, the sooner he could send Brad home.

“Brad, I swear, you better not be here to act all smug again because if you are, I’m hitting you. I don’t want to talk about—“ He faltered once he opened the door completely. “Kris.”

Kris looked up at him and when he smiled, there was something different about it. “Hey,” he said. “Can we talk?”


End file.
